


To Brazil with love.

by miyarintarou



Series: To Brazil with you. (Spanish ver.) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ELLOS YENDO A BRASIL SÍ, M/M, PURO FLUFF DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, VIVAN LOS NOVIOS CARAJO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: De cómo Atsumu termina de enamorarse completamente de Shoyo, con aquel lado picante y adictivo que el pelirrojo poseía.O de la pequeña aventura que Atsumu y Shoyo viven en Brasil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: To Brazil with you. (Spanish ver.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	To Brazil with love.

—Shoyo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

El ruido de un par de bocinas rompiendo el nulo silencio entre el rubio y el pelirrojo llevaron a Shoyo a sonreírle a Atsumu. El rubio enarcó una ceja, algo desorientado, y su mirada se volvió hacia el frente, deteniendo el automóvil en un semáforo en rojo. Hinata presionó el pequeño botón en el tablero justo debajo del reproductor, llevando su mirada hacia el cielo mientras el pequeño cristal del techo terminaba de abrirse.

—El único que no está seguro de esto eres tú, 'Tsumu. Además ya estamos aquí, deberías disfrutar y dejar de preocuparte.

Los ojos de Atsumu se perdieron en los del pelirrojo, quien le sonrió antes de pararse sobre su asiento, apoyando uno de sus pies en el asiento del rubio y el otro en el suyo, y abrió sus brazos al aire brasileño que recorría su cuerpo libremente, respirando profundamente con una radiante sonrisa haciéndole competencia al Sol. Atsumu suspiró y apretó el acelerador, ignorando por completo el sonido de los tambores, guitarras y demás instrumentos al otro lado de la avenida principal de Río.

La verdad era que Atsumu aún seguía cuestionándose si viajar a Brasil con Shoyo había sido una buena idea. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el menor le había propuesto el subirse a un avión con él con destino al país sudamericano, argumentando que extrañaba a sus amistades de ahí y de que le haría muy, muy feliz el presentarle el amor de su vida a su familia brasileña. Estaba más que claro que la debilidad más grande del armador estrella de los Black Jackals era el pelirrojo, y que en realidad Atsumu había dicho que sí durante la sesión de besos, caricias y una que otra atención especial de parte de su amante luego de que Shoyo se lo preguntara.

Shoyo había atado una correa en su cuello el día que le pidió ser su novio.

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia Hinata, quien había cerrado sus ojos, dejando que el viento y el aroma característico de la ciudad que le había visto nacer como estrella del volleyball rellenaran sus pulmones. Atsumu sonrió, y apoyó su mejilla en el muslo descubierto de Hinata, dejando pequeños besos en su piel mientras deslizaba su mano por la pierna del pelirrojo hasta llegar al dobladillo de sus pantalones. Hinata se estremeció, mirando a Atsumu por encima de su vientre, sintiendo escalofríos hacerse de su piel cuando encontró la sonrisa seductora del rubio y empeoró cuando Atsumu mordió ligeramente aquella parte de su cuerpo. Su equilibrio se disipó en cuestión de segundos, y acabó cayendo en el interior del auto, esta vez sentado sobre las piernas de Atsumu, quien sonrió feliz antes de encerrar a Hinata entre sus brazos al tomar el volante.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, admirando al más alto concentrarse en la carretera y el GPS, siguiendo cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios al percatarse de que le estaba mirando atentamente. El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, con Hinata encima de Atsumu, moviendo la traviesa mano del rubio cuando esta quería meterse entre sus pantalones. El rubio detuvo el auto en el estacionamento subterráneo del hotel en donde iban a quedarse, y se quedó mirando a Hinata por un buen par de minutos antes de decidir salir de allí.

—¿Estás listo?

La voz de Hinata sonaba ansiosa, pero también estaba feliz. Y eso, en escencia, era lo que le hacía feliz al rubio.

— _Siempre estoy listo si estás aquí._

Hinata le sonrió y acercó su rostro hacia el del mayor, uniendo sus labios en un corto beso. Atsumu llevó sus manos a la cintura de su amante, saciando la sed que su cuerpo llevaba de la piel del menor al meter su mano por debajo de su camiseta, el pelirrojo presionando para sacárselo de encima, rompiendo el beso en intento.

—Travieso. Sabes que no podemos hacer esto ahora.

—¿Ni siquiera uno rápido?

Atsumu dejó que sus ojos brillaran para tratar de tentar al menor, quien negó con su cabeza sin soltar su sonrisa, y saltó de su lugar hacia su asiento, saliendo del automóvil justo antes de que la mano de Atsumu llegara a tomar su brazo. Le mostró la lengua al cerrar la puerta, y el rubio se dejó caer sobre el asiento del copiloto, derrotado. Luego de recobrar su orgullo, mintiéndose a sí mismo que aún no había perdido sus encantos, y que podía seducir al pelirrojo cuando y donde quisiera.

Y oh, qué idiota era.

Hinata admiró la figura del mayor mientras este terminaba de sacar sus maletas del baúl del auto, deleitándose cuando los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y se relajaban al realizar el esfuerzo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la sensación de que había triunfado en la vida le llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, felicitándose a sí mismo mentalmente por haber obligado al rubio a viajar a Brasil y a usar esas camisetas de manga corta un tanto ajustadas a su torso. Cuando Atsumu terminó, cada uno tomó su respectivo equipaje y comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, preguntándose si habían disfrutado los aparentemente incómodos asientos de avión, o simplemente charlando de lo grande y colorida que era la ciudad de Río de Janeiro.

—Prepárate, vamos a salir.

—¿Pero si acabamos de llegar?

—No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos encontrar a Heitor y Nice-san en veinte minutos, y luego pasar por Pedro a su apartamento.

Atsumu rodó los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la enorme cama matrimonial de la habitación, cerrando sus ojos por un instante, que no tardó en convertirse en minutos. Hinata, que había desaparecido en el baño por ese tiempo volvió hasta pararse frente a Atsumu, mirándole quedarse dormido con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Atsumu, no puedes dormir ahora.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos un par de veces antes de girarse, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, quien bufó divertido. Hinata se sentó a su lado y luego se acostó, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de su amante, llevando ambos brazos por los costados de su cintura hasta que sus manos quedaron frente al rostro del rubio.

—Vamos, amor. Quiero mostrarle a Brasil lo bien que nos quedan nuestros anillos. _Y lo increíblemente sexy y apuesto que es mi esposo._

Atsumu abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la mano de Hinata, en donde brillaba aquel anillo de compromiso que le había regalado un año atrás, y la alianza a un lado de este. El rubio sonrió, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Hinata, atrayendo aquella extremidad de su amante hasta sus labios, depositando un suave beso en su piel. Shoyo sonrió, y le dió lugar al mayor para que este se girara, dejando ver que sus mejillas se habían pintado de un ligero color carmesí, que hicieron que el corazón de Atsumu encontrara una nueva razón para latir.

Aún después de miles de muestras de afecto, Atsumu aún tenía los síntomas del amor que se hacían presentes cuando veía a Shoyo.

—Te amo.

Y Shoyo volvió a sonreír.

—También te amo, Atsumu.

Un par de besos más hicieron falta para que el mayor se levantara, obligado por su esposo, y ambos tomaron una ducha rápida, en la que Atsumu le robó más de un beso al pelirrojo. Se prepararon con sus mejores ropas, y Atsumu no pudo evitar pasar saliva al encontrar al pelirrojo posando frente a él con aquel par de pantalones cortos que no pasaban de la mitad de sus muslos, y esa camiseta ajustada a su torso a la que le hacían falta milímetros para dejar al descubierto el pecho del menor. Shoyo le sonrió, y se acercó hasta él, llevando sus manos a sus brazos.

—No me gustas así. Déjame probar algo...

Atsumu se estremeció cuando el menor caminó hasta su espalda, sintiendo el pecho de su pareja presionarse contra su cintura. Shoyo llevó ambas manos a la pequeña manga de la camiseta del más alto, doblando la punta de cada una un par de veces hasta que esta llegó a sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus grandes y musculosos brazos, al menos a ojos del menor, quien volvió a su posición anterior. Los ojos del rubio se encontraron de golpe con los de Shoyo, quien comenzó a peinar su cabello hacia atrás, parándose de punta de pies frente a él, tomándose de uno de los músculos de los brazos del rubio para no caerse. El momento duró menos de cinco segundos, en los que Atsumu sintió su temperatura subir mientras el aliento del menor chocaba contra su boca. Cuando Shoyo terminó se volvió hacia atrás, Atsumu abrazando su cintura mientras este descansaba sus manos en sus brazos.

—Ahora todo el mundo no te quitará los ojos de encima, y yo podré presumir que eres mío.

El pelirrojo sonrió, acercando su rostro al del mayor para besarle, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna del rubio al mismo tiempo para presionar un poco, disfrutando de la reacción de su esposo. Atsumu sintió toda esa temperatura explotar en su cuerpo, y lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse de dolor en el hombro de Shoyo, quien aprovechó el momento para llevar su boca hacia una de las orejas del más alto, dejando que el aliento que acompañó a sus palabras provocara estragos en el sistema de su pareja.

— _Esta es mi pequeña venganza por lo de esta mañana._

Y se separó de Atsumu, finalmente soltando su entrepierna, sonriéndole. El rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún temblando de dolor y de una extraña sensación eléctrica enviando descargas por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que conocía muy bien gracias a su amante: el placer. Cuando logró calmarse Shoyo le sonrió, y estrechó su mano para salir de allí, Atsumu aceptando luego de notar que no había segundas intenciones detrás de los ojos del pelirrojo.

Y en efecto, era bastante cierto. Shoyo Hinata –¿o era Shoyo Miya?– era un monstruo.

**_Un excitante y adictivo monstruo._ **

La tarde pasó volando como los miles de aviones que sobrevolaban la ajetreada ciudad brasileña, entre risas, abrazos y besos, y Atsumu no tardó en sentirse como en casa gracias a las bromas y sonrisas que Shoyo provocaba tanto en él como en sus amigos. Pedro lloró un océano cuando el pelirrojo le entregó una foto de Kenma firmada por él mismo, sintiéndose realmente suertudo cuando su amigo le contó que Kenma había dicho que 'Pedro parecía ser un tipo genial', ignorando el obvio hecho de que Shoyo hacía que todo lo que él dijera fuera genial. Nice se cansó de mostrarles fotos de su bebé recién nacido, y tomó las manos de Hinata y Atsumu, posicionándolas sobre su vientre, sonriéndole a los sorprendidos amantes que no tardaron en felicitarla, el pelirrojo haciéndolo por ambos. Heitor no se quedó atrás, e invitó a Shoyo y Atsumu a un partido amistoso en la playa, explicándole a Shoyo que había encontrado un nuevo compañero con quien podrían jugar esa misma noche.

Entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas subidas de tono Atsumu tomó su lugar como el eterno armador de Shoyo Hinata, aquel al que le había jurado amor por el resto de su vida, esa vez sobre la arena. Shoyo le abrazó antes de posicionarse a su lado, y el partido dió comienzo. El primero en rematar era el equipo contrario, y fue en ese mismo instante en el que Atsumu perdió el control.

Frente a él, en todo su esplendor, Shoyo estiraba sus piernas sobre la arena, dejando al descubierto toda la piel de sus muslos, en especial todas aquellas marcas que el mismo rubio había dejado, y no pudo evitar perderse en la curvatura que se formaba en su cintura cuando se levantaba. Shoyo le sonrió, más sus labios no tardaron en esfumar aquella sonrisa, dejando la sorpresa invadir su rostro, y Atsumu volvió en sí cuando su esposo se acercó hacia él, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Su mirada saltó del rostro de Shoyo hacia la arena, el balón completamente quieto en el suelo, y luego se volvió hacia sus contrincantes, quienes parecían morirse de risa del otro lado de la red. Shoyo puso una mano en el hombro de Atsumu, quien se giró hacia él aún confundido, y entendió todo cuando el pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle.

—Está bien, no tenemos que ganar. Jugar volleyball de playa contigo ya me es suficiente.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, palmeando su espalda, y Atsumu no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella mueca. Y el juego volvió a la normalidad, esta vez con un Atsumu completamente concentrado. Un par de jugadas de aquí para allá le dieron el lugar al rubio para armar el balón, que envió directo hacia la dirección del menor. Shoyo sonrió, e infló el pecho antes de saltar con todas sus fuerzas, como lo hacía siempre, rematando el balón con el último punto de la noche, entregándoles la victoria. Shoyo miró a su esposo completamente emocionado y saltó a sus brazos, envolviendo su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, que el mayor correspondió al llevar sus manos a la cintura de su amante.

—¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! —exclamó Shoyo entre risas, el sonido favorito de Atsumu en toda su vida. El rubio no pudo evitar perderse en el cabello del menor, que se movía libremente con el viento, y fue en ese mismo instante que Atsumu logró encontrar la respuesta que le hacía falta para sentirse completo. Allí, con su esposo entre sus brazos, ignorando completamente el mundo exterior que les rodeaba, logró descubrirlo finalmente.

**_Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Shoyo Hinata._ **

_Y le hacía feliz saber que era suyo._

Heitor junto a su compañero felicitó a la pareja, entregándoles un par de cervezas para que tomen, y volvieron una vez más hacia el bar en donde habían comenzado su noche, encontrándose con Nice charlando animadamente con Pedro en la barra. Luego de tomar un poco de aquellas cervezas Atsumu se confundió al ver a los empleados del lugar mover todas las mesas a una de las esquinas del bar, y toda la gente aglutinándose en el centro cuando las luces del interior bajaron su intesidad, subiéndole a la música.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Hinata le sonrió.

—Este bar se convierte en una pista de baile luego se cierta hora de la noche, 'Tsumu. ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

La sonrisa de Hinata, al igual que sus ojos, estaba brillando. Atsumu le imitó, y Hinata tomó una de sus manos, tirando de ella hasta la pista de baile, en donde el menor se metió entre toda la gente sin soltarse de Atsumu. Cuando llegaron al centro Hinata se posicionó de espaldas al mayor, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Atsumu, acentuando su trasero sobre su entrepierna, y llevó las manos del rubio hacia sus caderas, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Esto se baila así.

Y Atsumu perdió el control total de su cuerpo, sus manos moviéndose por sí solas por el trasero y muslos de su amante, quién parecía frotar todo su cuerpo contra el de Atsumu. De vez en cuando, aunque no del todo concentrado, el rubio podía ver la sonrisa de Hinata, que parecía estarlo disfrutando, y ambos consintieron que debían salir de allí cuando Hinata bajó su torso en el aire hasta subir nuevamente hasta el pecho de Atsumu, arqueando su espalda, tirando levemente de su camiseta mientras giraba su rostro hasta que la barbilla de Atsumu quedó sobre su hombro, y el rubio mordió su cuello con desesperación, robándole un gemido al menor que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Llegar a su habitación de hotel fue un infierno, y el calor que ambos estaban creando tan pronto la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ellos no era nada distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo. El pelirrojo enroscó sus piernas en el torso de Atsumu, dando pequeños sentones contra la entrepierna del mayor, quien ya llevaba bastante tiempo acariciando y presionando esos muslos que le estaban volviendo loco, sin dejar de devorar la boca del menor. Durante resto de la noche Shoyo se encargó de que Atsumu conociera al verdadero monstruo que se había creado mientras estaba en Brasil, y Atsumu no permitió que este le dominara, doblegando la voluntad de su pequeño esposo con potentes embestidas y miles de mordidas en los lugares que más le gustaban, y luego de una apasionante cantidad de orgasmos y que la habitación se llenara de los gemidos de ambos, Atsumu dejó que su mirada se perdiera en su amante, quien se había quedado dormido sobre su brazo.

—La bestia por fin se durmió...

Atsumu sonrió, y escuchó los latidos del corazón que solo existían por y para Shoyo el gritar de emoción al tener a tal bella criatura durmiendo entre sus brazos. No tardó en cubrir su pequeño cuerpo al igual que el suyo con las sábanas, y atrajo al menor hacia su pecho, besando con ternura y delicadeza la frente de su esposo. Su mirada se dirigió a la enorme ventana frente a él, en donde las cortinas blancas se movían junto al viento, escondiendo la imponente Luna que se alzaba frente a ellos, iluminandoles aquella noche en donde ambos regocijaban su amor. Miró por última vez a su amante antes de acercar su boca a una de sus orejas, sin dejar de sonreírle.

— _Venir a Brasil fue la mejor idea que has tenido, Shoyo-kun._

Se separó del menor, juntando sus frentes mientras cerraba sus ojos, y dejó que su mente fuera apagándose lentamente con los segundos, no sin antes susurrarle a su esposo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te amo.

_Y acabó por quedarse completamente dormido al lado de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo._

**_Miya Shoyo._ **


End file.
